to_the_moonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kochaj co chcesz i jak możesz
thumbKochaj co chcesz i jak możesz – drugi odcinek serialu „TO THE MOON”. Jest ogólnym wprowadzeniem do sytuacji względem preferencji seksualnych panujących na księżycu. Opowiada także o tym, jak Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks została kochanką Matridużeiksa. Wstęp Rani rozpoczyna pracę w restauracji. Okazuje się, że jej przypuszczenia o super łatwiej fusze się nie sprawdziły, ponieważ Rani najzwyczajniej w świecie sobie nie radzi. Myli zamówienia, potyka się i kłóci się z klientami. Wszyscy są zdenerwowani i na nią wyklinają. W końcu ktoś rzuca w głowę Rani cegłą. Rani po upadku szuka winowajcy i zauważa sympatycznie wyglądającą parkę, która do niej macha. Wstaje i podchodzi do nich. Mężczyzna zamawia żywe ludzkie mięso. Rani upomina go, że ludzkiego mięsa nie ma na stanie i trzeba je zamówić. :Mężczyna:Jak zamówimy, to kiedy będzie? :Rani:Jak ktoś się zgłosi do pożarcia. :Mężczyzna:Chciałbym pomówić z managerem. Rani nie rozumie powodu tej decyzji, jednak idzie zawołać managera. Przychodzi gruby bizon i pyta się w czym problem. :Mężczyzna:Pana pracownica nazwała moją żonę grubą dziwką! :Bizon:Przepraszam za nią, już jej daję nauczkę. Rani nie ma pojęcia co właśnie się stało, jednak nim zdąża się odezwać, obrywa od bizona deską z gwoździem. intro Prośba o pomoc Łakom biegnie radośnie do Marysi. Tam zastaje ją zjaraną. Obok Marysi klęczy zapłakana Rani, która grzebie w portfelu. Łakom pyta co się stało. :Rani:Nie mam pieniędzy ani na jedzenie, ani na picie, no to pomyślałam, że kupię kilka jointów żeby się zrelaksować! Łakom proponuje pomoc finansową. Rani mówi, że nie chce żeby jej przyjaciele się wykosztowywali na nią, jednak Łakom jej przerywa i mówi, że to żaden problem. Zaczyna tłumaczyć, że ich grupa przyjaciół jest najbardziej bogata, jeśli chodzi o białych. Opisuje każdego po kolei, mówi, że ona jako osoba, która doprowadziła do paktu oraz wymyśliła najczęściej odwiedzane miejsce na księżycu, musi dużo zarabiać (bo jest taka sławna). Sutofia ma duży dochód, ponieważ nauczyciele zarabiają baaaardzooo dużo ale tylko w snach, a Matridużeiks umie wykopać same perełki. Zastanawia się przez chwilę, czemu Marysia jest taka bogata, ale jej rozmyślania przerywa Rani. :Rani:A co z Rudym? Lekarze zarabiają najwięcej. :Łakom:Chuj mnie to. Tymczasem Rudy idzie ze stertą pieniędzy do Salonu dziwek i zamawia najpiękniejszą sztukę. Recepcjonista patrzy na niego i strzela mu w łeb. Łakom zaprowadza Marysię oraz Rani do reszty przyjaciół. Opowiada Sutofii i Matridużeiksowi całą historię. Oni zgadzają się udzielić pomocy. Rani otrzymuje mnóstwo srebników. Nowy stały klient Wraz z lepszym humorem, praca od razu idzie Rani lepiej. Już się nie potyka, nie myli zamówień i tylko raz nazwała kogoś grubą dziwką. W pewnym momencie Rani zauważa Matridużeiksa, wyczekującego na kelnera. Rani od razu do niego podbiega. Rozmawiają sobie jak dobrzy przyjaciele, po czym Rani spisuje zamówienie. Po dostarczeniu kawy dostaje aż 100 srebników w napiwku. Rani nie wie jak mu dziękować. Następnego dnia Matridużeiks znów się pojawia i znów obsypuje Rani pieniędzmi. Sytuacja się powtarza a Rani staje się coraz to bogatsza, kupiła sobie nawet złote zęby, nanana . W końcu Rani pyta się jak może mu się odwdzięczyć. Jedyne co słyszy, to „w swoim czasie”. Kiedy Matridużeiks wychodzi, Rani zdaje sobie z czegoś sprawę. Jego mina…. Była taka głupia. Jakby ją podrywał?? Rani potrząsa głową. Przecież on jest narzeczonym Sutofii, nie mógłby jej zdradzić... Jednego dnia, Rani bawi się srebnikami w domu. Układa z nich miasto. Wtedy ktoś puka do drzwi. Rani otwiera je a za nimi stoi Matridużeiks z kwiatami. reklamy Bo jeśli nie chodzi o pieniądze, to chodzi o... :Rani:Czy to jest bukiet kwiatów? Matridużeiks patrzy zmysłowo na Rani, po czym rzuca kwiatami w kąt i zaczyna ją całować. Rani macha rękami, przez co traci równowagę i razem padają na ziemię. :Max:Lubisz to sssuko? :Rani:Czo. Matridużeiks zrywa z Rani ubrania. Rani nie wie co się dzieje. Z jednej strony czuje przeezajebiste niesamowite napięcie, z drugiej –„Hej zią, to mój kumpel i mnie rucha, wtf”. :Rani:Wtf, mózgu? :Max:Co? :Rani:Nic, ruchaj dalej. Po skończonej robocie, Rani powoli zaczyna ogarniać sytuację. Wstaje z podłogi i podchodzi do okna zaczynając śpiewać, o tym jak to źle się czuje z owym zajściem. Wtedy wchodzi Max i tłumaczy jej, że zdrada to nic w porównaniu z tym, co tutaj się dzieje. Na ekranie widzimy jak każdy z przyjaciół opisuje swój odchył, po czym wracamy do Maksa i Rani. Max kończy piosenkę słowami „Tak wiele dziwactw tutaj masz, Tyś najnormalniejszą z wszystkich gwiazd". W międzyczasie... Sutofia idzie do Marysi. Opowiedziawszy wcześniej w piosence swoje uczucia, postanawia w końcu zrobić pierwszy krok ku niej. Marysię oczywiście zastaje naćpaną. Dosiada się do niej i próbuje zagadać. Marysia nie odpowiada. Sutofia nie wie co zrobić więc rzuca jakąś ciekawostkę o szkodliwości marihuany. Wtedy Marysia odpowiada: :Marysia:WIDZISZ TEGO ZAJEBISTEGO SMOKA? Nagle Sutofia, patrząc na obślinioną, zniszczoną narkotykami Marysię, doznaje refleksji. „Jeśli o kogoś dbasz, nie daj mu się zniszczyć!” myśli. Wyrywa Marysi szlugę i ciągnie ją za sobą na świeże powietrze. W tym samym czasie Max i Rani ruchają się po kątach. Po krótkim montażu różnych scenek Rani rozciąga się na łóżku, cmoka Maksa w czoło i wyraża nadzieję, że ów romans nigdy się nie skończy. Max patrzy rozkosznie na kochankę i mówi: :Max:Jeśli tego nie zjebiesz, wygadując Sutofii. Rani patrzy na niego oburzona i mówi, że nigdy by ich nie wydała poprzez przykładowe rzucenie mu w twarz jego majtasami w obecności Sutofii. Max się uśmiecha i zaczyna ją całować po całym ciele. :Rani:A Sutofii nie będzie przeszkadzać to, że Cię nie ma już tydzień? :Max:Nje…. Pewnie sprawdza kartkówki albo co. Ale Sutofia wcale nie spędza czasu na sprawach szkolnych. Sutofia próbuje uwieść Marysię. Marysia jest trzymana pod stanem trzeźwości już od 5 godzin i ma ochotę komuś wyjebac. Sutofia nie wie jak ją uspokoić, więc brnie przez nieciekawą rozmowę. W końcu Marysia pyta po co ta wstrzemięźliwość. Sutofia nie wie co odpowiedzieć, więc pyta: :Sutofia:Wiesz jak to jest... gdy ktoś Ci się podoba? :Marysia:Noooo. Sutofia milknie na chwilę. Pyta się kto do cholery podoba się Marysi. Wtedy Marysia pogrąża się w marzeniach i zaczyna opowiadać o pomidorach i skarpetkach jak o nie wiadomo jakich bóstwach. Sutofia się wkurza i wytka Marysi, że nie można się zakochać w jebanych przedmiotach. Marysię to bardzo uraża, popycha Sutofię i krzyczy, że schowa się chuj wie gdzie, żeby tylko być z jej lovelasami. Konfrontacja z Sutofią Mija kolejny tydzień. Zmartwiona Sutofia pada na kanapę i rozmyśla. „Szukałam jej wszędzie, a co jak zrobiła sobie krzywdę? A co jak się zabiła?”. Nagle ktoś otwiera drzwi. Przez nie wpada Matridużeiks z bukietem. :Max:Kochanie! Przepraszam, że mnie tak długo nie było, tu mam bukiet na przeprosiny! :Sutofia:Ech, to ty. Matridużeiks próbuje się wytłumaczyć ale widzi, że Sutofia ma to gdzieś. Wtedy wchodzi Rani z majtkami na patyku i śmiejąc się mówi: :Rani:Lol, zapomniałeś swoich majtków ze mnie zabrać XD….o …Hej Sutofia. Sutofia patrzy na Rani i Maksa, aż w końcu wybucha. :Sutofia:RUCHALIŚCIE SIĘ? Nim ktokolwiek zdąża zareagować, Sutofia naskakuje na Rani z pazurami. Szarpie ją bezlitośnie, drapie po twarzy i kopie po kostkach. Rani nie wie co robić, więc odwzajemnia ciosy. Laski się siłują przez chwilę w miejscu aż w końcu Rani wali Sutofię prawym sierpowym w brzuch i ucieka z domu. Sutofia rzuca się za nią. Walka kontynuuje się na zewnątrz. Dziewczyny bijąc się nieustanie, przesuwają się krok za krokiem do Wielkiego Księżycowego kanionu, gdzie żyją kosmiczne smokokrokodyle. Padają różne obelgi, w końcu Rani strąca Sutofię w dół, a ta wpada smokokrokodylowi do paszczy i zostaje pożarta. Tak oto kończy się żywot Sutofii w tym odcinku. Epilog Rani zdyszana wraca do domu, z którego przed chwilą uciekła. Tam zastaje rozwalonego na kanapie Maksa. Zapłakana rzuca mu się na szyję. Max się pyta o co chodzi. Rani zaczyna krzyczeć, że zabiła jego narzeczoną a także swoją przyjaciółkę. Max każe jej się uspokoić. Rani patrzy na niego oburzona i pyta się jak on może być taki obojętny wobec śmierci bliskiej osoby. Max wzrusza ramionami i mówi coś w stylu „zginęłabyś teraz i miałbym to w dupie”, że nie przejmuje się cudzą śmiercią. Rani zaczyna drzeć mordkę. :Rani:Umarłabym teraz i miałbyś to gdzieś? :Max:No. Max wyciąga pistolet i strzela Rani w łeb. Jej ciało pada martwe na ziemię. Max patrzy na nie przez chwilę, aż w końcu dochodzi do magicznego wniosku. :Max:CO JA WŁAŚNIE KURWA ZROBIŁEM :I. Zadumę Maksa przerywa Marysia, która wraz z pomidorami wypada z szafy, ubrana tylko w skarpetki. koniec ♫ Kategoria:Sezon 1